Wolf Out!
by marsh14
Summary: Karli is a tough teenage werewolf but what happened to her dad? Or what happens when she fell in love with a brown eyed werewolf named Scott? Will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Teen Wolf but I do own Karli, Kellee, and Lizzy!

This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought when you finish reading it. ㈳5

* * *

I pulled up to school and the bell rang so I went to my locker. It was the first day of Senior year. I'm happy but yet again sad that it's the last year of school. I'm happy because I get to leave this hell hole, but sad because I won't see most of my friends again.

When I got inside I saw my four best friends Kellee, Lizzy, Stiles, and Scott. I have had a crush on Scott since Jr. high.

He is about 6 foot has brown eyes, short brown hair. He is also on the lacrosse team. HE IS SOOO HOT!

Kellee is about 5'10", she has big brown eyes, long brown hair that goes to her lower back. She was on the guys varsity football team all 3 years.

Lizzy is about 5'6" and has hazel eyes, short dirty blonde hair that goes a little bit past her shoulders.

Stiles is about 5'9" light brown eyes, buzz hair cut. He is the cute kind of dorky. He plays lacrosse...well sits on the bench.

Oh yeah and my name is Karli Hudson. I have brown hair that goes a little past my shoulders, green eyes but sometimes they show hazel, and I'm about 5'11". I'm on the softball team with Lizzy. I play 1st base and she plays short stop.

When I got my stuff out of my locker I met Kellee at her locker, all 4 of us did.

"Hey mellow!" I said glad to see her. I haven't seen this chick since last Saturday! That's along time! (Don't question our nicknames)

"MARSH!" She ran and tackled me. I laid on the floor crippled. What the fuck man? She helped me back up.

"Hey Liz and stiles!" I said running over to them giving them a hug.

"KARLI!" They gave me a big hug. I walked over to Scott.

"Hey Scott." I was trying so hard not to sound like an idiot.

"Hey Karli!" He gave me one of those friendly hugs. I love his hugs I just don't like those friendly hugs from him. He was going through this awkward stage of are we still together or are we done type thing with Allison.

"So... how is it going with Allison?" I had to know if they broke up or not. I mean...I would be sad if they broke up but happy to. Ya know?

"I don't even know anymore, she has been flirting with Isaac and ignoring my phone calls and texts. She will probably break up with me." He sounded so sad, it made me want to cry.

"It's ok. Im here for u, I know it hurts trust me. Im going through something a little similar right now. But I will help you get through it."

"What you mean something similar? And thank you it makes me feel better knowing that i have someone that has my back."

"No problem. And its nothing, there is just this really cute boy that i have had this crazy crush on since Jr. high. Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I hope he realizes that it's him!

"We should probably get to class guys." Kellee said.

"Yeah of course." I replied and we all started walking.

Kellee and I have auto motive together. We take this class together every year, just cause its fun and it's the only class we have together because she is in all advanced classes. Auto motive is one of those classes where u pick up a pencil maybe once every 2 weeks. For the most part its all hands on. (Dirty thoughts)

* * *

After school we all walked outside and of course, speak of the bitch Allison walks over to talk to Scott. I like Allison, i think she is very sweet and kind but she is dating Scott and causing pain towards him. So for the moment she is on my bitch list. Allison pulls Scott off to the side and talks to him. I was using my werewolf hearing to listen. Oh yeah by the way, it may sound crazy but Scott, Kellee and I are all werewolves and Allison is a werewolf hunter, she is one of the Argents. So that's probably another reason why she is on my bitch list. Scott came back over but looked sad. And Lizzy doesn't even know about werewolves yet. She probably won't either unless she gets bitten but I hope she doesn't get this curse too.

"Is every thing ok?" I swear if she hurts him the hunter will become the hunted.

"No she wants me to come over so we can talk. Karli, she is going to dump me i can feel it." AGAIN I WANNA CRY!

" IF she does you can come over to my house anytime if you need someone to talk to or call me and I will be right there ok?"

"Ok. Thank you so much. I should probably go so i can meet her there." He gave me another one of his FRIENDLY hugs.

"K, bye." I waved. "Hey guys i should probably get going."

"Awww ok bye Marsh" Kellee said.

"Bye karli" Lizzy and Stiles both waved.

I got into my challenger SRT, it was blue with silver racing stripes. It was my dad's. It got passed down to me when he died. When I got home, I opened the door and my dog Keni was there waiting for me. He is a black and white Siberian husky, his eyes are amazing one is light blue and the other is split in half with blue and brown. He was the only thing I have left of my family other than the challenger.

I grabbed some potato chips out of my pantry and went up stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and Keni jumped up and curled up next to me. I turned my ringer up all the way just in case Scott decides to call me. He probably will we are really good friends and I'm the only one that will run to his house at midnight if he was upset and needed someone to talk to.

"What does the fox say?"

(shot gun goes off)

"SHUT UP!"

WHAT THE FLYING FAJITAS! I fell off my bed. I must have fallen asleep! I looked at my phone, it was Scott.

"Hello?"

"Karli? She did, she dumped me."

"Are you at your house?"

"Yeah..."

"I will be there in about 10 minutes ok?"

"Ok, bye."

I looked down and realized that I was just wearing my PJ bottoms and my school shirt. So I changed into my skinny jeans, a t-shirt but it was kind of chilly outside so I grabbed my leather jacket. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I didn't feel like opening my door so I jumped in through the window. I just had to take a second and sing "I'm a boss as bitch, bitch, bitch!" Then I took off.

* * *

I pulled up in Scott's drive way and walked up to the door. I just walk in because we are that good of friends.

"Hey Karli!" I heard Ms. McCall yell from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen "Hi Ms. McCall. I would love to chat with you but I need to talk to Scott. Bedroom?" I tried to sound as nice as I could.

"Yes, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm almost done and you are more than welcome to stay."

"I would love to. Thank you!" I said while running up the stairs to Scott's room.

"Hey Scott." I walked in, he was laying down on his bed. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Karli." It sounds like he has been crying.

"How u holding up?" I wanna cry again!

"I feel better now that you are here." He sat up next to me.

"You do?" I was shocked. I mean I have been here for him for along time but...

"Of course, I always have feel better with you next to my side." He gave me a hug. This one wasn't a friendly hug, it was more then that. It meant more than that. "Lay down." He patted the spot on his bed next to him. I laid down and he had his arm around me. I know it probably didn't mean anything to him but it meant something to me. It made me feel safe, I could feel his heart beat relax too. I could have fallen asleep but Ms. McCall called us for dinner. We sat up and walked down stairs for dinner.

"Hhhmmmmm...smells good Ms. McCall." I sat down next to Scott at the table.

"Thank you. It's just good old fashioned cheese burgers and Mac 'n cheese." She brought it to the table.

"I love your Mac 'n cheese and cheese burgers." She made her Mac 'n cheese exactly how mom made hers. I miss her so much. We said our prayer and dug in. I haven't had a real meal for awhile.

"So how was your first day of school?" She asked taking a break from her burger.

"Mine was good, I got to see my 3 best friends so I would say it was good." I smiled at Scott and he smiled back.

"It was fine, I guess." Scott said sounding depressed.

"What happened?" She sounded concerned.

"Allison and I broke up." He sounded so sad. I want to cry again.

"Awww...sweety I'm so sorry." She said sad.

"Its fine, I'm fine." He said trying to sound happier."

"Ok, if you say so." She said believing him.

After dinner Scott and I went back up to his room.

"I should probably get going Scott." I pointed out the door.

"No, please stay." He grabbed my arm. It wasn't hard it was a soft grip. (Dirty thoughts.)

"I would but I just don't know if it's a good idea. I mean because of what's going on with you and Allison, ya know?"

"It's fine just please stay?" He really wants me to stay. He has never wanted me to stay this bad. I wonder what's going on?

"Ok. I will stay." I put my keys down on his desk and sat down in his office chair.

"Thank you." He thought for a minute. "So, you remember when you said u had this crazy crush on a guy since Jr. High?"

My heart started pounding so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. "Yeah? Why?"

"Who is it?"

"Uuuhhhhh, it's nobody." I changed my mind I don't want him to know!

"Awww, common Karli tell me." He sat down at the end of his his bed next to the office chair.

"Are YOU crushing on anybody?" I asked, maybe he would forget bout me crushing on him?

"Actually I am. But I'm not telling you until you tell me who you like"

"How about we say it at the same time?" I know he don't like me like that.

"Ok. On 3." This might ruin our friendship I thought.

We counted together. "1, 2, 3." I felt my chest tighten "You" We both said it at the same time.

"What?" My heart stopped.

"You." He held my hands. "I always have loved you. I never did or said anything because I thought we were JUST good friends. Yeah I dated Allison but that was just me trying to move on."

"I have always loved you to. Since I met you in Jr. High." I responded.

He laid down on his bed. "Come on." He patted the spot next to him again. I laid down with my head on his chest and his arm around me. I could hear his heart beat slow down. I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

He laid down on his bed. "Come on." He patted the spot next to him again. I laid down with my head on his chest and his arm around me. I could hear his heart beat slow down. I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

I smiled. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be with a girl like you." He replied.

I laid my head back down on his chest and put my arm around his waist and we both fell asleep.

* * *

So what did you think? You like it? Do you think Scott and Karli will be good together? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen wolf but I do own Kellee, Lizzy, and Karli.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning on his bed with a blanket on me. I don't remember a blanket. I sat up and looked around. Where's Scott? I saw a note on the bed where he was laying.

Karli,

Sorry I had to leave for work this morning. I wish I could have laid there all day with you. I work at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic if you want to stop by. Just ask for me and if I'm busy ask for Deaton. I love you.

~Scott

Oh yeah, I remember him saying he got the job. Maybe I can bring him lunch later. I looked at the clock on his desk. It was 10:00. I stood up, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Ms. McCall was at work too. I got in my car and went home. I checked my phone because I forgot it on my bed last night. Holy shit! I had 23 missed calls from Lizzy and Kellee. I should probably call them back.

"Hey Marsh. Where were you last night? Are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry. I crashed at Scott's house last night. Are you ok? You guys called me like 20 times."

"Liz and I were going to a movie and wanted to see if you wanted to go. Then we started to get worried when you wouldn't pick up your phone so we stopped by your place to see of you were ok. Then we saw your car was gone so we figured you were busy." She explained.

"Is that why I'm missing $20 out of my dresser?" They took 20 bucks! That's a lot!

"Ha ha ha...funny story actually. We didn't have money for a movie so...yeah..."

"HAHAHA! Guess what!" I said sarcastically.

"What?"

"You owe me 20 bucks!" I said once again in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah." I think she already knew what I was going to say.

"Well I should get going. But maybe we can get together tonight or something?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

It is 11:30, maybe I can go get Scott In and Out and take it to him. That is one of his favorite places to eat. I grabbed my keys and left to get him food and take it to him.

I pulled up at the Animal Clinic and walked in. Right away a man walked up to the front counter.

"Is Scott here?" I have never been good about talking to strangers.

"You must be Karli?" We shook hands.

"Yeah." That's creepy that he knows my name.

"I'm Deaton Scott's boss. He done not shut up about you." He said in a chuckle.

"Is that good or bad?" I joked back.

Scott walks in. "Haha she is a keeper!" He points at me.

"Hey Karli." He opened the little door thingy and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, I brought you In 'n Out."

"Thank you." He took the bag. "Come on back."

"That's ok, I got to go. I just wanted to bring to lunch and see ya for a sec."

"Oh, ok bye." He gave me a hug.

"Bye." I walked out the door.

I got back into my challenger and drove home.

* * *

I walked through the door and Keni was there waiting for me. Ugh! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO! Kellee is probably doing God knows what with her boyfriend, Derek. Lizzy is probably... I don't even know anymore. So I'm just gonna go for a jog in the forest. I went upstairs to change. I put on black short shorts, a white tank top, with a black jacket, and my running shoes. I didn't feel like walking all the way back down stairs so I did a double back flip out my window. And once again I had to stop and say "I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch." I started jogging. After running for awhile I came across the Hale House. Wait ...what's that noise? I moved a little closer and saw Kellee's car. I listened closer. OH MY FUCKING GOD KELLEE! It was moaning that I heard! I bolted the opposite direction! I think I am seriously scared for life! I started jogging again trying not to think about it. I saw a shadow out the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked around."hello?" I heard no response so I kept running. I heard it again and stopped. Ok, now I'm getting creeped out. I heard a low growl. "Who's there?" I still heard nothing for a few seconds. I let my blue eyes flash.

"Hello Karli. You have come such a long way since I last saw you." How the fuck does he know my name?

"Who the fuck are you?!" I am getting impatient by now.

"You don't remember?" This fucker was pissing me off.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" I was looking around but couldn't see anybody.

"You don't remember that day after school in the 6th grade? Do I need to spell it out for you Karli?"

"Obviously, I haven't responded yet have I?" I said smartass. I was proud of my smartassness.

"I didn't know I bit a smartass."

"Wait...what? Wait your..." What the fuck that's all I'm going to say.

"Yeah, I'm the one that gave you this gift."

"HA! You call this a fucking gift? This ain't a gift this is a curse! IT'S LIKE HAVING YOUR PERIOD EVERY MONTH BUT NOW 10 TIMES WORSE THANKS TO YOU!"

"But you can hear, smell, and see things normal humans can't." He said trying to convince me.

"I hope you know that this thing you call a 'gift' ruined my life. It killed my parents and made my life hell!" This guy was seriously pissing me off!

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Bullshit! You did this because you felt like it, you go around changing people that don't want to be changed! Just...what the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

Right then I heard "KARLI!" What the heck? Kellee?

I turned around. "Kellee what are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling and figured it probably wasn't good."

"Yeah! I got Dickhead over here on my case."

"Well that wasn't very nice." Dickhead said.

Kellee growled. "Bigfoot."

Then Derek came. "You guys ok?"

"We would be but Dickhead is here!" I was pretty pissed.

"Man haven't you 3 ever heard of manners?" Dickhead said sarcastically.

"I'm done I'm getting out of here!" I started walking away.

"I wouldn't do that." Is dickhead threatening me now?

"Then stop me." I kept walking.

"Karli no!" Kellee screamed out the same time Dickhead ran past me and sliced my stomach.

"Aahhh!" I growled out in pain holding my stomach. He ran pasted me again and pushed me back to Kellee. "I love how you don't even have the balls to show yourself!" If I can't keep my mouth shut, I'm going to get myself killed!

"You probably shouldn't have said that." Kellee and Derek said at the same time. Creepy right? Dickhead ran up to me, picked me up by my throat and threw me into a tree and ran away. I got really dizzy, everything got blury then went black.

* * *

I know it way shorter than the first one but I hope u guys like it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf but I do own Karli, Kellee, and Lizzy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes a little and shut them right away cause it was to bright. Where am I? I sat up and looked around. Deaton walks in the room.

"Where am I?" I said rubbing my eyes. And stood up. "Ahhhh!" I growled, buckled over, and fell to the floor.

Deaton walked over to me and kneeled next to me. "Careful. Your at the animal clinic." Haha funny! Werewolf...animal clinic...yeahhh.

"Why am I here?"

"Well the alpha injured you pretty bad." Deaton helped me stand up.

"Wait! You know?" I said shocked

"Yes. Kellee and Derek brought you to me when you were unconscious. You have been asleep for 2 days."

"Kellee." I said under my breath. "Where is she? And Derek? Does Scott know?"

"I sent them home to get some sleep. They wouldn't leave your side. They were really worried. And yes, Kellee called Scott after they brought you here."

"I got to go see them." I took a step and growled out in pain again.

"No. I will go call them. You need to get some more rest and let that heal. Since it was the alpha that cut you it will take longer for it to heal. And for some reason you wouldn't let it heal when you were unconscious. Did you have any bad dreams?" He helped me back on the table.

I thought for a minute. "Uh, yeah I had a dream about how my dad died." I said looking down at my feet. Kellee is the only one that really knows what happened because she was the one that helped me get through it.

"Oh um, get some rest." He didn't really seem like he knew what to say.

As soon as I laid back down I fell asleep again. I woke up 2 hours later to Scott holding my hand and Kellee and Derek next to me on the other side.

* * *

"Hey guys." I lifted up my shirt to see how healed my wounds were. They really didn't look or feel any different.

"How you feeling?" Scott asked.

"A hell of a lot better than the first time I woke up." Truth is I'm in so much pain but I don't want to worry them so I just played it off like it was nothing.

I stood up and grunted from the pain but tried to hide it."So you guys want to go to a movie or something?"

"I think you should get some rest." Scott said sitting me back down.

"Yeah, me too." Kellee agreed.

"Then can one of you take me home?" I looked at Scott then Kellee.

"Yeah, I will. Scott stood up and gave Kellee that look. It wasn't a bad look but it wasn't the best look either anyways he got the death stare right back. What's going on?

Kellee gave me a hug. " I hope you feel better soon. "

"Thank you, I hope I do to. But don't worry about me I will be just fine." I smiled.

Scott picked me up princess style with his big sexy muscles. It made me feel special.

"Bye Derek." I said as we walked out the door.

I didn't hear anything back, he doesn't talk to me very much unless it's important.

Scott laid me down on my bed "Do you need anything before I leave?" He walked over to my door.

"Don't leave stay with me, please."

"Ok." He walked over and sat on the bed next to me." When you were at the clinic, you were talking in your sleep."

"What was I saying?" I looked at him.

"You just kept saying 'I'm sorry! Come back! I didn't mean to!' Over and over again. Were you having a bad dream or something?" He said concerned.

"Yeah. It was about how my dad died." I stared at the ground not saying anything for a couple seconds. "I was the only one in my family that had this so called 'gift' personally I would get rid of it if I could. My dad and I were very close we told each other everything, did everything together. I got bit when I was 11, 6th grade. At that age you expect your life to be perfect, nice loving family, lots of friends, perfect right?" He stared at me. "Not for me. It was just another full moon. We have had a couple of those already, we new what to do and how to do it. We had a basement room that my dad had put a layer of steel metal on the walls, ceiling, floor, door, everything so I wouldn't be able to get out and hurt people that easily. "I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. " But that night..." I felt a couple more tears run down my cheeks and my voice was wobbly. "That night my dad didn't get the door latched all the way. He always sat outside the door just in case I did get out, but that night he must have fallen asleep." Scott laid down and put his arm around me. "You know how it is when you don't have enough control yet. You black out, you don't remember anything. Well I got out."I felt more hot tears run down my face. " I was craving blood, looking for pray, something to eat, to kill. I woke up in blood and my dads dead body laying next to me. 'No! Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!' I cried holding his body in my arms for hours begging for him to come back. Finally after a day Kellee came looking for me. She found me asleep next to him, no food, no water, I didn't care whether if I died or not. I had killed my dad, my own flesh and blood. I didn't deserve to live, well I didn't think I did.

********************************FLASHBACK********************************

Kellee came down the stares. "Karli? You down here?" She saw me and ran over. "Karli! Mr. Hudson?!" She shook me till I woke up then tried to wake dad up.

"Don't bother waking him up." She looked at me funny. "He is dead! I killed him!" I started balling. "I don't deserve to live now Kellee! Just go home! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

"No Karli! You are stuck with me till the end whether you like it or not. I'm here for you and I'm going to help you get through this!" She said not letting me push her away.

"How am I suppose to get through this?! I killed my own father for no reason!" I yelled back.

"I don't know Karli, but we will get through it, together. I will not leave your side no matter what happens." She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up and get you some food. You can stay with me until you are old enough to be on your own." I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. We went up stairs packed my clothes and went to her house.

*************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************************

I wiped the tears off of my cheek. "Everyday I am angry at myself for what I did. Sometimes I go back to that house and just sit where I killed him with a bottle of Everclear and remember all the good times we had in that house. Then try to forget them because I know that if I remember all the memories of him I won't be able to move on with life. Don't get me wrong, I will always love and miss him but I can't forgive myself for what I did to him." I felt hot tears run down my face then wiped them off quickly. "Kellee and her dad were the only ones there for me then I met you in 7th grade and became good friends. You and your mom both excepted me for who I am. But then kellee's dad died and it was my turn to get her through that. It was hard for me to because he was like my father too." More tears ran down my cheek. "But I don't know. Sometimes I just loose it, I give into the alcohol thinking it will help, it will make me forget."

"Hey." He put his warm soft hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "You are a very strong beautiful young woman. You got through the worst any 11 year old could get through. You could do anything you want to." He pressed his soft lips against mine it was slow and passionate. Making me feel like nothing in the world mattered. Being with him takes the pain away. He pulled away and put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. We laid there for about 30 minutes then he sat up and looked at the clock. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you." I gave him a kiss goodbye.

"No problem." He jumped out my window.

I sat there thinking about my dad and what I did to him. It was my fault he is dead and I will never forgive myself for it. Why didn't I check the door, I always checked it. It's true, you never know what you have or how good you have it until it's gone. I have a bottle of Everclear in my freezer. Should I do it? I know its wrong, I know I shouldn't do it. But half of me is saying I should and the other I shouldn't. I stood up and growled in pain. I walked down stairs and opened my freezer. There it was, a bran new bottle of Everclear. It's strong enough to actually get a werewolf drunk. I picked it up and and started chugging. I stopped, I gave in. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out the door with the bottle in my hand. Every couple steps I would fall on my knees and hand in pain. But I got back up and kept going. Then there it was. The very house I murdered my own father in. I took a couple more swigs of Ever clear. I walked in and went down stairs. I sat down on the exact spot his body was laying. The floor still stained with his blood. Some tears ran down my face. I took a couple drinks again. Now the bottle is have empty. That night rolling through my head over and over again. I stood up now angry at myself. I chugged the bottle till it was empty and through the bottle at the wall and watched it shatter. I went up stairs to my dads old karate dojo. He had equipment and punching bags hung up from the ceiling. My dad taught me how to fight in this room. I started beating the shit out of one of the punching bags. I let put my anger in every punch. Finally I round house kicked the bag so hard it flew out of the ceiling and hit the wall on the other side of the room. I laid down on my back catching my breath. I put my hand on my stomach where my wound was. It was wet, why is it wet? I looked down and my whole shirt and part of my shorts were soaked in blood. I put my head back and the room started spinning then went black.

* * *

What you think? I'm open for some good ideas to! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I** do NOT own teen wolf but I do own Karli, Kellee, and Lizzy.**

* * *

Ow, my back! Why does my back hurt. Why is my shirt wet and crusty? What the heck! Where am I?! I opened my eyes enough to see the punching bag on the floor on the other side of the room. I sat up and looked at my shirt. My white shirt was now dark blood red, I lifted it up to see of my wound was healed. AH! My shirt is stuck to the inside of my wound. I took a deep breathe and ripped it off. OW! SON OF A BITCH! It started bleeding badly again so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist and tied it tight. Hopefully that will slow down the bleeding. I used the wall next to me to help stand up. I got really light headed but I kept walking to the front door and opened it. OWW the sun is to bright! I kept walking and got about half way home.

"What a shame." I heard a voice behind me.

"Dickhead." I said under my breathe. "So you stalking me now?"

"Oh this isn't new." He said trying to creep me out?

"Oh great! So I have my own personal stalker!" Why can't this Dickhead just leave me alone? "What do you want?"

"Well I would say that I want you in my pack but, you already have one don't you?" He said with that tone in his voice that drives me insane!

"Yeah Kellee, Derek, and I. But why would you want me? I mean of all people why me?" I'm so confused!

"But Kellee and Derek are both alphas. And I want you because your special Karli. I bit you for a reason and you will see why. What you did to your father-" I cut him off.

"What I did to my FATHER IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!" I growled and turned around, looking for him so I could beat his wolf ass.

"Calm down!" I saw red glowing eyes over in the dark shadow. I calmed down almost automatically.

"If you know why I'm already in a pack then why are you bothering me now?!" I said raising my voice again.

"Because I want you to quit."

"Yeah? I will the day I see pigs fly!" I started walking home.

"Ok. If that's how you want it to be. You better watch your back, and your friends backs. What's his name again? Scott? Scott McCall right?" His voice trailed off. If that son of a bitch puts one of his paws on my friends I will personally rip his throat out and eat it for dinner. No joke.

* * *

I walked through the front door and Keni was on top of some chick growling at her. I walked over and looked closer.

"Shareen?! YOU ALREADY WRECKED MY FAMILY YOU WANT TO RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY FRIENDS TO?!" I yelled.

"That's no way to welcome your mom after not seeing her for 5 years." She said in her bitchy sarcastic tone. She tried to get up but Keni snapped at her almost biting her nose off.

"Good boy Keni!" I sat down on the couch next to them. "Exactly what do you want Shareen?!" I said raising my voice again.

"You really think I'm that greedy? I just want to see my daughter." She sassed back.

"What if I don't want to see you?! EVER THINK OF THAT?! LEAVE!" I said standing up and pointing at the front door.

"I will leave when I want to leave." Her eyes flashed red.

"Ummm...hmmmm...let me think." I said sarcastically and paused for a few seconds and looked at the ceiling then the floor. "Uh, NO! Its my house, my rules, and I don't want you any where near it or me!" I let my eyes flash blue. I have always wanted to say that.

She got wide eyed. "Blue huh?" She got up this time pushing Keni across the room letting him slam into the wall. I would have went after him to see if he was ok but he jumped back up and sat next to me still growling. I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Leave... now." I said in a low growl.

"I WILL be back." She said as she walked out the door.

"We will see about that." I said then the door slammed shut.

OH MY GOD! Can't I have a break already!? I'm just going to go up to my room, lay down, and relax. Just when I was about to walk up stairs my phone rang. AAAHHHH!

"Hello?" I said unhappy.

"Hey Marsh?"

"Yeah. What's up?" I tried to sound happier but truth is I was not in the mood.

"Lizzy, Stiles, Scott, Lidia, Jackass, Derek, and I were going to hangout at Lidia's house and wanted to know if you wanted to come.

"Sure. Derek is going?" I said surprised.

"Alright cool. And ya... I'm making him go." Kellee replied then she hung up.

Ugh! I went up stairs to change. I put on my blue shirt, jean jacket, skinny jeans, and my convers. I grabbed my keys and jumped out the window.

* * *

I pulled up at Lidia's house and Kellee met me at the door.

"Hey! We are getting ready to play 7 minutes in heaven c'mon!" Kellee grabbed my arm and pulled in the door and I followed her up stairs to Lydia's room.

"Hey guys." I sat down next to Scott and gave him a hug.

"Put your name on this piece of paper and but it in the bowl." Lidia handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my name real quick and threw it in the bowl.

"Ok Lizzy since you were the first one hear you get first pick" Lidia held out the bowl with 4 folded pieces of paper.

"Ummmm ok" You could tell she didn't really want to do it.

"Who did you get?!"Kellee and I both yelled at the same time.

"I... I got stiles." The room went silent and we looked at Stiles.

"Alright you two have seven minutes." Lidia pushed stiles into her closet and I pushed Lizzy in after him.

I poked my head in. "You two have fun now." I pulled my head out before Lizzy could punch me. I sat back down next to Scott and he put his arm around me.

"What do you think they are doing?" Kellee asked.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I really want to know." We sat there awkwardly quiet for awhile.

"Alright, times up." Lidia opened the door to see Lizzy and Stiles making out?!

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD LIZZY!" Kellee yelled.

"You go Liz!" I yelled sarcastically after Kellee.

"Ok... Karli your next." Lidia held out the bowl and I took a folded up piece of paper out. Be Scott, please be Scott. I unfolded the piece of paper.

"I got Scott." I said and looked at him. He had a big smile on his face. Kellee pushed us into the closet. As soon as the door shut or lips meet instantly. It started slow but got ruff. Scott started to take off my shirt. "We can't. Not here we have to wait." I whispered.

"Then let's leave." He whispered back.

"We can't just leave. We will leave after the game." I pressed my lips against his again but this time at a slower more passionate pace. I heard someone start to open the door so I pulled back real fast. Leaving Scott in a daze. We got out and sat back down in our spots.

* * *

After the game I told them that I had to get going and so did Scott. He got in my car and we drove to my house not saying a word. When we got to my room Scott picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he laid me down on my bed with our lips together. Everything was moving so quickly that before I knew it he was on top of me. All I was wearing was my bra and underwear and he was in his boxers. His hands started slowly moving up my body. I heard my window open but didn't think anything of it. Scott moved to my neck making me moan.

"OH MY GAWD!" I heard a voice and looked up. Kellee had opened the window and climbed in! "I'm... I'm..." She turned and started walking down stairs. "I'll be at the fridge!" She yelled. Scott and I both jumped up and put our cloths on real quick. But I noticed that when I was putting my shirt on, I felt no pain. My wound was all healed! Was it because I was with Scott? Scott and I walked down stairs where Kellee was. She was in the fridge, chugging a bottle of Everclear.

She stopped and looked up. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS?" Scott and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well I better get going." Scott moved in for a kiss.

"Alright see you tomorrow at school." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Yup. Bye." He shut the door behind him.

"So what exactly are you doing here in the first place?" I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool at the bar in the kitchen.

She held up a big bag of marshmallows and popcorn. "I thought we could just hangout..." She put them on the table. "You want some?" She held up the bottle of Everclear.

"Nah, I'm trying to get away from that crap.

"Is that why you have 3 bottles of it in here?" She opened the fridge door and chuckled.

"Uhhhh... No... I um just needed a challenge that's all." I looked at the floor so I didn't break out in laughter.

"Ok... Sure..." She put the bottle back into the fridge and grabbed the junk food and we headed to the living room. We put Scary movie 2 on and laid down on the floor.

* * *

What do ya think you like it? I kinda feel like its really bad so please review and tell me what ya think?


End file.
